<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>why dont you stay by tobioyama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622849">why dont you stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobioyama/pseuds/tobioyama'>tobioyama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Bad Poetry, I'm Sorry, Poetry, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobioyama/pseuds/tobioyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bad poetry by me bc im sad and feel guilty but also feel this huge pressure on me</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>why dont you stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prepare yourself</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>why dont you stay?<br/>watch me crash and burn,<br/>you love to see me suffer.<br/>see me tremble with fear,<br/>my mind plagued with guilt,<br/>the anxiety taking over,<br/>until i cant take it anymore.<br/>i give away.</p><p>why dont you stay?<br/>stay and watch the show.<br/>watch me fall into the depths,<br/>of the black hole that is my brain.<br/>slowly eating eating itself away,<br/>it leaves me,<br/>dull and empty.</p><p>why dont you stay?<br/>my personal dementor,<br/>sucking out my soul,<br/>bit by bit.<br/>does it pleasure you,<br/>to watch me hurt?<br/>my mind riddled with anxiety,<br/>guilt ridden,<br/>for what i did to you.</p><p>why dont you stay?<br/>tell the world of what i did,<br/>and ruin my life.<br/>watch my world burn around me,<br/>as you, my tormentor, rise above me,<br/>finally achieving vengeance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feel free to roast my terrible poetry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>